


The Burning Man's Ire - a Blood and Ire Side Story

by F_F_M_D



Series: In Blood and Ire - Tellings of the Past [1]
Category: Zootopia
Genre: Brutal Culture, Civil Matters, Consequences to Actions, Culture exploration, Lore Building, Political Concepts, foreign affairs, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_F_M_D/pseuds/F_F_M_D
Summary: In a world of men across countless forms - and of countless monsters all across much the same. In a world of cultures, countless too - a world of trees spanning vast and towering the greatest acclaims of all the men beneath.In a world of mountain passes nigh upon piercing the clouds - in a world beset from nigh upon endless war and scarred land, brought forth through fire and rage.There among them - the countless nations - stands one, apart from the rest. Strength alone - bound in honour shall be the measure of their men; both acclaimed unto glorious feats and infallible might - the feeble shall be damned. Beware the Kodiaks - for their endless might and lust for battle shall see countless dead. Their honor and measure of strength - the measure of themselves as men - shall be found in torching those before them.For an odd man - a Canid of some form, so far as all could see: to survive among them for as long as he has, as of current - is a feat itself, nigh upon unheard of.Though for a man to garner the respect needed to survive - and a mere Canid among the Ursine? Such a feat shall be nigh upon impossible - and finite in the surest manner.
Series: In Blood and Ire - Tellings of the Past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782967
Comments: 9
Kudos: 1





	The Burning Man's Ire - a Blood and Ire Side Story

The room all around him: much smaller upon the matter of overall scale. The room around him not at all wide, nor greater upon the matter of overall length - and as opposed to it: rather narrow all across - and disallowing all greater manner of movement.

The walls of the room all around him made from some manner of wood - more raw in overall form and so far as one could tell upon the matter: the manner of wood untreated and un-processed - rough all across and harboring fissures all about.

The walls of the room around him: made well beneath the strength - labour and will of a man, or upon the least of all: so far as one could tell. Though one could not tell the man alone or assisted upon the matter of the walls.

The floor of the room around him differing in no manner at all - for it too made from the same manner of wood as the walls of the room and flawed in no lesser manner - upon the matter of overall form. Still rough all across and harboring no fewer number of fissures all about - all the same as the walls prior.

His form laid out and across the floor - sitting about in a most idle manner. His form near one of the walls of the room - the rear-most side of himself pressed out and across it. His tail curled out and across from the rear-most side of his form and from across the wall - curled out and across unto the floor upon the left-most side of him.

Some manner of fire-place made from stone across from him and set out upon the centre-most region of the room around him - embedded unto the floor beneath him a small distance from the edge of the foot upon the right-most side of him. The stone fire-place ridden about in ash - no ember found all across it. The fire dead and dead long since - so far as one could tell.

The overall form of him: some manner of Canid larger than most - so far as one could see upon the matter. The snout upon him wide all across - and the head upon him wide all across in a manner much the same and square too, as one would see in all manner of Canid of a larger form.

His coat of fur dense, more so than most - more rugged and rough all across. Fitting all matter of the room around him in some manner. The upper-most coat of fur upon him: of a Chestnut Blonde all across - and the under-most coat of fur upon him; of a Frosted White all across him in a manner inverse.

The Canid manner of man staring across - unto the wooden wall of the room across from the fire-place and opposite from him. The wooden wall across the room: from all the other wall of the room - differing in no manner of note. No object nor other manner of possession mounted upon it - or strung about across it, though even still: the sight from him set well upon it - and the Chestnut fur and all the flesh across the brow furrowed about - telling of some manner of focus.

The Chestnut fur and all of the flesh beneath - across the region about his brow - furrowed about, and the furrowed form telling of some manner of focus. Though the manner of focus about him seeming unset - for the both of his eyes; the focus across them seeming set upon all - and seeming set upon nothing all the same.

One could suppose the Canid manner of man to be pondering about - upon some matter of the mind or another. For some manner of brooch - golden in overall form and ridden across in all manner of jewel and some manner of engraving - held beneath the gripping of the right-most hand upon him, and flipped about across his palm - over and over, again and again in a manner most idle, as one would see from a man lost upon the matters of thought.

One could suppose him pondering about. Though one could not suppose the manner of man for him to be - beneath the flesh and fur - or upon the least of all things: one could not tell in full - nor could one suppose or tell the matter of mind for him to ponder upon, therefore.

The Canid manner of man: both staring across unto the wall - opposite from him - and flipping the form of the brooch about in a manner idle and repeated. The both of his ears across his head fluttering about for a moment.

Flipping the brooch about once more - and his head snapping across unto the left-most side of him a most sudden manner. The both of his ears steering across unto the left-most side of him all the same - following the motion prior.

The expression across his face curling about - unto one of rage more so than all else. The lips across his mouth spreading about and all the teeth across his jaw gritting about all the same - the flesh and fur upon the brow across him furrowing about in a further manner.

"CASSUS! GET OUT HERE NOW!" - Some voice from upon the other side of the wall - furthest unto the left-most side of him. The voice far deeper in tone overall - and far heavier in form, telling the voice to be from a man - and the voice ridden about in rage.

The Canid manner of man pulling in a great deal of breath between his maw - holding it all within himself for a moment and amid all his teeth grating across one another - before expelling it all beneath the motion of a sigh, one deeper in tone and far more cumbersome in overall form - telling of a rage ridden within him.

Scanning about the room for a moment - snapping his head across unto both the right and left-most sides of him. The flesh and fur across his face trembling about in a manner sporadic and the pattern of breathing across him becoming more erratic all the same - deeper in form and becoming more unto the form of some manner of panting - from rage as opposed to fear.

The Canid manner of man gritting his teeth further - and curling the hand upon of the right-most side of him unto the form of a fist. The brooch bending about for the smallest moment - and shattering apart amid the moment after. The gold across it shattering apart - and the jewels across it popping out or shattering apart in tandem to the gold prior.

His hand shattering the brooch - crushing the form of the brooch beneath the strength of him and amid some manner of growl - puncturing the flesh and fur across the palm upon him. Some smaller stream of blood spilling from betwixt all of the fingers across his hand - and from across the bottom-most side of his palm.

The Canid manner of man seeming unbothered - from both the loss of some golden brooch and unbothered from the puncture across his palm - to the point upon which one could suppose there to be no wound at all - not in so much as the smallest manner.

The Canid manner of man pressing himself up from sitting across the floor - and pressing himself up unto a standing form among the room around him in a manner erratic - ridden about in a rage even greater.

The Canid manner of man: Cassus his name appearing to be - turning across and scanning the room once more. Turning across and unto the right-most side of him - and staring across unto some manner of shotgun - his face still ridden across in rage.

The shotgun sawn about - sawn off upon the region about the stock and sawn off about the gripping, unto of some manner of pistol. The shotgun harboring no manner of pump - nor manner of feed semi-automatic - but harboring some manner of function, break-action across the top-most region of it.

The shotgun harboring two separate triggers and four separate barrels - greater in overall length - and one could suppose the shotgun across from him to be of great strength. More so than most other shotguns - upon the least of all things.

His left-most arm stretching across and his left-most hand clenching about - unto the form of a fist. His expression of rage becoming greater - and the breathing about his form becoming deeper. His eyes darting across - and one could tell the matter well enough: him pondering upon the use of the shotgun - and one could presume the pondered use to be upon the man on the other side of the wall of the room around him.

Pulling the arm upon the left-most side of him - pulling the fist across and unto himself about the region of his chest. Turning himself about unto the direction upon the rear-most side of him - amid some manner of growling, deeper in form.

Turning about unto the direction of some manner of door - crude in form and made from the same manner of raw wood as the walls of the room. The Canid manner of man stepping toward it, and folding his arm upon the right-most side of him across his chest - pushing the door open beneath the strength of him.

Pushing the crude and wooden door open - and the Canid manner of man pressing off unto the world out from the room - as to meet the man upon the opposite side of the wall, or upon the least of all things: so far as one could presume.

The Canid manner of man stepping out from the room - and meeting some thinner manner of snow beneath his feet upon the first moment. The Canid manner of man - Cassus appearing to be his name - stepping further across the snow. His sight set unto the front-most side of him - further across and unto some manner of field more open and ridden about in both snow and loosened mud - along the side of a larger region of water, of which one could suppose to have once been a swamp now frozen - buried beneath all manner of snow and ice.

His sight set further across - unto a man far taller than him. The expression of rage across his face curling about - becoming one stronger even still. His teeth grating about across his jaw and his breathing becoming erratic and deeper - even more so.

The rage within him near the point upon which one could sense it - as opposed to see it.

His form stepping across the spanning of the snow and mud ridden field - approaching the manner of man far taller than him. Some manner of swagger about the motion - from across the shoulder region more so, though too: from across the region of the waist.

His form approaching the manner of man far taller than him - and the taller manner of man across from him appearing some manner of Bear or another - one could suppose him a Kodiak, or some other manner Bear close in relation.

The Bear across from him much taller than him, and much wider all across. His appendages all in proportion - according to one another: both of the arms upon him as wide all across and harboring the same manner of length as the legs beneath him.

The legs beneath him: all the same as the both of the arms above them - though upon a manner inverse. His legs both spanning across the width of his waist - and the both of his arms spanning across unto the width of his chest - all in all.

The coat of fur upon the Bear: some manner of Brown - deeper in form and of a shade more so some manner of Gray than the prior outright - telling of either the matter of age or the matter of mere form brought forth beneath genetic matters.

The matter of muscle all across the Bear: well built in all manners and well pronounced - the muscle across the region of his stomach pressing across from beneath the shirt upon him. The Bear accompanied - as opposed to a sole traveller or acquaintance of some other form. The Bear standing upon the centre-most region of four more Bears beside him - two upon the left-most side and two upon the right-most side of him.

The Bear far larger than all others near him - and the Bear upon the centre-most region of the group gripping at some manner of chain. The chain held beneath the gripping of the hand upon the right-most side of him: restraining some manner of animals - numbering unto a total of three - wild as opposed to evolved. The manner of animal more feral in overall nature - upon a quadrupedal stance as opposed to the bipedal stance seen in a man.

The three of them all some manner of Canid - though none of them some manner of man. For all of them appearing to harbor some coat of fur more dense - and appearing rather large in form - bearing all manner of fang and tooth and snarling across unto the Canid manner of man across from their master.

"Hmmph . . . Wargs . . ." - The words escaping from between the maw of the Canid manner of man. The tone of the voice from him deeper still - dismissive more so in nature - and more cumbersome in overall form. The voice of him still seeming ridden about in rage.

The Wargs across from him - held beneath the chain: snarling about in a manner far more aggressive - and intense overall. No trait of a man across them - and in all manners: un-evolved and wild even still. No manner of speech - nor culture or reason; an animal on all accounts - through and through.

The three of them all pressing off from the ground and pressing forward - attempting to reach the Canid manner of man. Though the Wargs all held still in some manner - or upon the least of all things: disallowed from approaching him beneath the strength of their master and from the strength of the chain – made from steel - around the region of their throats.

The Canid manner of man approaching even still: staring across unto the master of the Wargs and turning his head about in a scanning motion - staring across unto each of the Bears across and upon the sides of the largest - and as one could suppose: the strongest - among them all.

Though the Canid manner of man seeming unbothered - unaffected from all in so much as the smallest manner - from all the intimidation from the Wargs or their master, or from all the Bears around him. So far as one could see - even still: no manner of fear across the form of him.

"You have some manner of business with me, Bear?" - The Canid manner of man stopping in his approach and folding the both of his arms across one another about the region of his chest. The expression of rage still apparent across the region of his face – and the expression for all to see.

"Yeah . . . more or less . . ." - The Bear across from him nodding his head about in the smallest manner. Some expression of rage spreading across his face - amid the curling of lips across the mouth and the furrowing of both flesh and fur across the brow.

The Bear clenching the hand upon the left-most side of him into some manner of fist - out of rage, or upon the least of all things: so far as one could tell of the matter.

"Aeron Cassus nar Decimatium . . ." - The Bear curling his bottom-most lip under his teeth - biting down upon it. This too: some motion from rage - or at least one could suppose it to be, as opposed to foolishness.

The Canid manner of man – Aeron, his name revealed in full: pulling the both of his arms apart from one another – pulling them both from across the region about his chest and tossing them down unto his sides, the both of his hands curling unto the form of fists – and all across a fraction of a single moment.

Gritting the teeth across his jaw in a manner far harsher – the expression of rage upon him from the gritting teeth and furrowed brow appearing to turn about once more and unto the fullest form.

One could suppose the mention of his name some cause for rage – for reason unseen or unheard – or one could suppose his name to be perhaps some matter reserved, and some manner of insult to call upon in some regard or another.

Or upon the least of all things: one could suppose matters along the lines of the prior – judging from the expression of rage across him becoming stronger upon a fold, and from him appearing to be willing to see some manner of fight – some battle – and from the matter of some manner of incessant snarl emitting from him. One deeper in overall tone – and far more cumbersome in form, far more intense than one would imagine some snarl from a Canid manner of man to be.

"State it, then! I have no time for petulant games - or riddles!" - His form pressing apart and unto some heavier stance - seeming to be the first motion of some process for assuming some stance of combat.

Or at least so far as one could tell upon the matter: from him pressing his feet apart from one another and planting them about in a manner most firm - turning the foot upon the right-most side of him unto some manner of angle.

"The brooch - Aeron . . . It doesn't belong to you - and I am here to take it back, thief."

"Hmmph . . ."; The Canid manner of man allowing his guard and stance to fall apart – assuming a stance of a nature more casual, though tense even still. Curling his right-most arm across some wider angle – the motion a precursor to a throw – and tossing the shattered and crushed brooch across the air – tossing the brooch across the snow ridden ground a small distance from the Bear, the brooch caught and swallowed from the snow upon the ground.

"There. It had been claimed - not to steal, though to spite. Your cousin was a pathetic - worthless man. I do not doubt the matter being that you are not all too different from him . . . Hmmph."

The Bear staring across unto the snow - the sight of him set well upon the brooch; ridden about in blood and both crushed and shattered in form. His nose trembling about and one could suppose it to be the scent of Aeron's blood ridden across the form of it being the cause for the prior.

The Bear's expression of rage growing more intense - the gritting of his teeth becoming more pronounced and both the flesh and fur across his brow furrowing about in a further manner.

"This brooch had more than four . . . fucking . . . centuries of significance in our house . . . our bloodline . . ." - The Bear curling the fist upon his left-most hand unto a fist far tighter in overall form.

The breathing across the form of the Bear becoming more erratic - ridden about in rage much the same as the face across him.

"You killed my fucking cousin . . ."

"You killed my fucking son . . ."

"You killed my fucking nephews . . ."

"You . . . killed . . . my brother . . ."

The Bear across from him setting his sight from the brooch buried beneath the snow ridden field - and setting his sight upon Aeron.

"Indeed, and the supreme laws of this land – this culture of yours, bound in honor and strength, had allowed me to do so, and more or less; do so free from consequence."

"Though it would seem that you are here to see the matter being otherwise . . . Hmmph . . ."

The Bear across from the Canid manner of man – across from Aeron – nodding his head about in the smallest manner; an expression rage ridden from a furrowed brow and squinted eyes well and apparent across his face even still.

"You're pretty smart, by the looks of it – catching on so quickly . . . Yeah, I suppose I am here to do that . . ."; the Bear setting his sight unto the snow ridden ground once more – casting it across unto the shattered, crushed and blood ridden brooch; "Among other things . . ."

"You will find no support in attempting to kill me, for the laws were followed in killing those whom had come before you, and these allies of yours . . ."

The Canid manner of man folding his arms across the region of his chest once more – lapping them upon one another.

"You will be seen as a dishonorable man, a wretch – scum undeserving of life . . ."

"You will do nothing, for nothing can be done . . ."

"Though I would not protest the matter – should the case be otherwise . . ."

The Bear across from him turning his head across and well over his right-most shoulder. The expression ridden across his face shifting about in some manner – still an expression of rage, though too of something other than rage alone; some expression seeming based in conflict – one could suppose the expression to be based upon shame, or upon some other matter similar.

"True . . . though who's going to believe some foreigner, over their own? You should know that . . . that Kodiak's such as me, and all the other ones here value strength, and honor . . . though not madness – and a search for bloodshed and killing that has no reason, or any fucking end in sight . . ."; The Bear turning his head once more, from across his shoulder – setting his sight upon Aeron as had been done before, from an expression ridden in rage.

The Canid manner of man – Aeron – canting his head about in some manner of response, canting unto the right-most side of him. The expression ridden across his face – of a greater rage – holding true, though changing in some manner even still; from sheer rage and rage alone unto some expression more curious in nature.

Or upon the least of all things: so far as one see; from the canting of his head, and from some manner of squint spreading across his eyes.

"Hmmmrrrgghh . . . elaborate . . ."; some manner of growl emitting from the region across his stomach, not one of hunger – so far as one could tell, though an effort of intent; some matter of intimidation.

"You've got some real anger buried in you . . . There comes a point, really – at which people . . . start noticing that something isn't right . . ."

"Silence, Bear! You were told this much moments before; I have no time for games, nor riddles. Get on with whatever you are in need of saying . . ."

The Bear across from him becoming more tense upon the matter of stance – his arms twisting about in some smaller manner, and his hands curling across unto fists far tighter - and his brow furrowing about in a manner far further.

"It isn't going to be very hard to spin killing you off as some kind of defence – not after you killed so many people in the way that you did . . ."

"Hmmph . . . You seek to kill me and spin the matter as madness, rendering you in need of doing so . . ."

"You have lost all sense of honor – and this is the reason of as to why you bring forth Wargs and allies . . ."

"You are far more pathetic than your cousin, for at least he attempted to match me upon fair grounds; one man against another, in battle . . ."

"I wonder if you possess the sense needed to consider if those whom of which have been killed because of me, would prefer seeing vengeance brought about in all sense of honor being thrown away . . ."

The Bear across from him rearing his head about in some manner – the expression ridden across his face returning; the expression based upon some form of conflict – rage and shame, or some other matter similar to the prior.

"No . . . that – doesn't matter at all to - to them . . . I – they would definitely want to see some . . ."; the Bear curling his right-most hand unto the form of a fist – pressing his teeth across his lips from rage; "Insane, raging killer like you put down, no matter – no matter what . . ."

"Pssh . . . You doubt those words . . . I can see that well enough."

"SHUT UP! ENOUGH OF THIS!"; The Bear wrapping the chain of steel – the chain restraining the Wargs beneath his command – well around his wrist; wrapping the chain over and over, again and again in some circular motion – pulling the Wargs closer across and unto him.

"Stubborn and senseless old fool . . ."

"SHUT UP!"; the Bear turning his head across and over his shoulders in a sudden manner – across the right-most shoulder, and then snapping across unto the left-most shoulder; scanning across unto all other Bears around him.

"You all ready for this?!"; the Bear shouting across unto the other Bears, his allies – his compatriots.

"YEEEEAAARRRRGHH-HAAHAAAHAAAAHHH!"; the other Bears around him shouting across in response – then roaring about, not as a man; though as a beast, an animal would roar across before a battle, and all the voices of the Bears, harboring a tone far deeper overall, and of a form more cumbersome.

The Canid manner of man – Aeron – shaking his head in a smaller manner, and unfolding the both of his arms from across his chest, and from upon one another. Curling his hands both unto the form of a fist, and the expression of rage ridden across him holding strong – or perhaps even stronger than in the moment prior.

"You would throw away your life – all of your lives in so free a manner . . .?"

"You idiot! You're the one who's going to die here, Skog Gudavasen!"; one of the Bears across from him, allied unto the largest among them shouting across in response; "(Yeah, you're gonna die – not us!) (Kill him! For the fallen – for all the pain he's caused us!) (Wooo! Let's go! GET HIM!)"; the rest of the other Bears allied unto the largest joining in the fold – shouting across in response, in tandem to the first among them all.

"Hmmmmrrrgghhhhh . . . Fine, then . . . step forward, all of you – and I shall send you off to meet the fallen . . ."; the Canid manner of man assuming some form of stance once more – made for the matter of combat – pressing the both of his feet apart and planting them about in a manner most firm, turning the right-most foot upon him unto some manner of angle.

The both of his hands – curled unto the form of a fist – raising up and across the height about the region of his head. His stance primed for battle – and awaiting some manner of effort from all the Bears across from him, or the Wargs held still beneath a chain of steel.

"Hmmph . . . We'll see about that, Skog Gudavasen . . ."; the Bear across from the Canid manner of man pulling upon the chain of steel, well beneath his gripping; pulling all three of the Wargs across from the ground and far closer unto him.

The Bear reaching across unto the chains of steel with his hand right-most, and gripping upon some manner of latch – or some release of another form. The three of the Wargs, all bound in chains of steel; snarling across unto the Canid man even still – attempting to press off from the chain and run across the snow ridden ground – unto him. The master of them all fiddling the matter of the latch about for a moment, and pulling the chains of steel free from around the region of their throats amid the moment after.

"GET HIM!"; the Bear – the master of all three of the Wargs rearing his head about and shouting across, amid the motion prior; of him pulling the chains of steel free from around the region of their throats. His sight set well upon the Canid manner of man across from him even still.

"Woo! Get him, Wargs! GET HIM!"; one of the Bears allied unto the largest shouting across, an effort of encouragement unto the Wargs.

The three of them all – the Wargs – following the command of their master; in some manner or another. For all three of them pressing off unto a sprint, in a manner most immediate; unto the Canid manner of man across from them – across from their master.

The speed of them all: immense, more so than one would assume from staring upon them; crossing the distance of the snow ridden field upon a mere moment after beginning their sprint – sending all manner of dust and mist, born from the snow ridden ground up and unto the air around them amid their efforts.

The first Warg among them all: reaching him in no less than a moment and lunging across in a manner most high – reaching across for the region of their target's throat; the jaws of the Warg well ajar, drooling about in a manner most free.

Though the matter well and clear enough – or upon the least of all things: so far as one could tell. The Canid manner of man seeming to harbor no interest in allowing death or some manner of harm to be cast across and upon him – or in a manner of great ease.

The Canid manner of man sweeping the both of his arms well across – wrapping them both about the chest of the Warg mid-lunge, in the tightest manner of grapple; and hurling it up and across – well over his shoulder left-most, and slamming the Warg across the snow ridden ground beneath him among thudding sound, and among a deeper roar from him; ridden well across in rage; "RRRR-UAAAARRGGGHHH!"; The effort of the Warg denied in full.

His gripping reaching across unto the mutt once more – both his hands wrapping across the head of the Warg, and his fingers pressed well across the tongue and all across the inner-most region of the mouth upon the Warg.

The Warg struggling about in a manner most fierce – both shunting and thrashing about all regions of its' form in a manner most erratic – snarling and chomping about, all across the snow ridden ground, painting its coat of fur all across unto a hue of White, and all in some effort to escape him and his gripping; an effort to no avail.

For the Canid manner of man – beneath all his strength; pulling the both of his arms well across – in a manner most fierce, and in a manner most sudden. Pulling and tearing the maw across the Warg well and free from the head – though all the same; pulling and tearing the head of the Warg free from the spine – in some manner or another.

The sound of hard matter both shattering and snapping about; coming to pass from the motion – and all amid another, rage-ridden roar escaping from his mouth once more; "RRRUUUUAAAARRRGGGGHHH!"; the Canid manner man lifting the Warg – now well and dead – up and from across the snow ridden ground and tossing it across, tossing it through the air – well and across from him.

The Canid manner of man – Aeron – discarding the carcass, and in a manner so free; seeming more so in the manner one would discard waste, or some other item un-needed.

Rearing the both of his arms across – unto the both of his sides; and puffing the region of his chest in some manner. Staring well across unto the largest Bear among them all – the other Wargs circling him in an unhurried manner; seeming hesitant – no manner of fatigue to be seen all across him.

"IS THIS ALL OF WHICH CAN BE MUSTERED AGAINST ME?!"; the Canid manner of man shouting well across unto the Bear – rage ridden well across his face.

Pacing across in an unhurried manner; pacing across the region – unto his right-most direction for a short spanning of time, glancing across unto the Wargs circling him even still for a moment before pacing once more, across unto his left-most direction.

"YOU ABANDON ALL HONOUR! IN SOME SENSELESS EFFORT TO ATTAIN AN ADVANTAGE OVER ME! YOU SHATTER ALL OF WHICH IS HELD UNTO THE HIGHEST – AND AS TO ATTAIN SOME GOAL, SELF-CENTRED!"; the Canid manner of man casting his fore-most finger across unto the largest Bear, and panning it well across all the Bears' upon each side of him.

"IS THIS ALL OF WHICH DOING SO IS TO ATTAIN?! IS THIS TO BE ALL DIVIDEND SEEN FROM DOING SO?!"; the Canid manner of man swinging his arms out well and across – unto an angle rather wide all across.

"FOR IF SO: THEN IT IS RIDDEN IN FOLLY! FOR YOU! SHALL NEED! STRENGTH! FAR GREATER THAN THIS! AS TO SEE ME FELLED BENEATH YOU! BEAR!"; the largest Bear among them all: seeming to hear those words, in a clear enough manner upon the least of all things – for his brow furrowing about in a manner even further across in rage, and his lips curling further across in rage all the same.

"THESE MUTTS BENEATH YOUR CALL ARE AFEARED! YOU SENSELESS FOOL!"; the Canid manner of man throwing his arms out and well across unto a wider angle – panning his head about and glancing unto all the remaining Wargs; still circling well around him, and seeming more so unwilling to follow the call of their master and attack, in some manner or another.

"THREE OF THEM ATTACK! TWO OF THEM FALTER – AND THE OTHER IS DEAD! IS THIS TO BE ALL OF WHICH THE MIGHT OF THE KODIAKS SHALL OFFER ME?! USELESS MUTTS – ACCURSED AND WEAK; UNWILLING AND UNABLE TO BATTLE – MEN USELESS, ACCURSED AND WEAK, UNWILLING MUCH THE SAME?!"

"EEEE-NNNNOOOUUUUGGHHH!"; the largest Bear shouting well across – the mouth and teeth upon him chittering all across; this too in rage, or so it appeared for as far as one could tell.

"YOU WANNA SEE SOMETHING STRONGER TAN – THAN THIS?! YOU'LL SEE SOMETHING MUCH STRONGER THAN THIS, THEN!"; the Bear swatting his arm right-most once and across the air.

"FROM THE MEN, WHOM OF WHICH HAD TOSSED ASIDE ALL THAT OF WHICH YOUR NATION – YOUR PEOPLE HAD HELD UNTO THE HIGHEST?! THOSE WHO CAST ASIDE ALL HONOUR?! I FIND THAT CLAIM TO RENDER ME DOUBTING, WRETCH!"

"COME FORTH, THEN! FOR YOU HAVE ALL CAST OFF THE VESTIGES OF HONOUR AS TO ATTAIN A GOAL, SELF-CENTRED! TO RELENT NOW WOULD BE TO SHOW YOURSELF MEN OF COWARDICE – TO REFRAIN UPON THE DROPPING OF WORDS! TO TARNISH ALL OF WHICH YOU'VE CAST ASIDE – EVEN MORE SO!"

"YOU! ALL OF YOU STANDING ACROSS FROM ME! STEP FORWARD, AND ALL AT ONCE – SO I SHALL BE MADE TO SEE! THE STRENGTH OF THE KODIAKS! OF THOSE! WITHOUT A SEMBLENCE! OF HONOUR!"

"STEP FORTH AT THE BEHEST OF YOUR FOE! OR RELENT! AND RENDER YOURSELVES SEEN IN COWARDICE AMONG ONE ANOTHER! AND AMONG ALL, WHOM OF WHICH WOULD LEARN OF THIS MATTER, UPON THIS DAY!"

The largest Bear among them all – across from him; clenching his hand about and unto the form of a fist. Turning his head well across unto his left-most side for a moment – his sight cast well across the ground. Hearing the words coming from the Canid manner of man, in a clear enough manner: his face scrunching about and from the furrowed brow and pursing lips across his mouth, the expression across him telling some manner of shame, well and apparent – beneath all the rage and all the conflict within him and across him.

"DO NOT HESITATE NOW! WRETCH! NOR TARNISH THE CALL OF HONOUR EVEN FURTHER! FROM YOUR OWN OPPONENT! OF YOUR OWN CHOOSING!"; the Canid manner of man shouting across once more – swatting his arm across the air in a manner much the same as the large Bear among the moment prior; though in an overall manner more so dismissive.

"You that eager to die, mutt?! We'll show you the might of the Kodiaks – and you'll know it well, as you die . . . !"; one of the smaller Bears shouting across to the Canid manner of man – some rebuttal, crude more so in overall nature; "You shout across! At then end of all this: we'll be turning your pelt into a mantle!"; one more call from another Bear, of a form smaller overall – following the call of the prior.

"ENOUGH!"; the largest Bear among them all shouting across unto the Bears far smaller than him.

The largest Bear turning his head about from across his shoulder once more – bringing his sight to face the Canid manner of man across from him; an expression of both deepened ire and deepened shame well across him even still.

"You . . . insult us! You're mocking our strength, Aavkhajiaan!"

"FOR A MAN DESERVING OF INSULT – TIME AFTER TIME, OVER AND OVER; DESERVING NOTHING ELSE SETTING THE PRIOR ASIDE, UNLESS DEATH IS TO BE SET UPON THE TABLE OF OPTIONS ALL THE SAME! THE MATTER OF HIM SUFFERING INSULT: IS FITTING!"

"HESITATE NO LONGER! COWARD! FACE ME IN BATTLE – HAND TO HAND! YOU! AND ALL THOSE OTHER BEARS AROUND YOU!"; the Canid manner of man shouting across to him once more.

The largest Bear among them all – across the snow ridden ground from the Canid manner of man: turning his head about once more, and casting his sight unto the barren, White sheeted field beneath him. In some smaller, overall manner: the Bear, or more so; the eyes upon – brown all across – glancing unto both the left and right-most sides of their sockets, the Bear seeming to ponder upon some matter of the mind for a short moment – or upon the least of all things: so far as one could tell.

The Bear turning his head across from the ground beneath him and panning across the both of his shoulders – from the left-most side of him unto the right-most side all the same, glancing across all the other Bears around him – gritting his teeth across in some manner; "HE INSULTS US! HE MOCKS! OUR STRENGTH! HE THINKS THAT ALL OF US WOULDN'T BE ENOUGH TO KILL HIM! THE RAGING BEAST THAT HAD SLAUGHTERED SO MANY OF US! BUT WE ALL – ALL OF US HERE; WE KNOW THAT EVEN ONE OF US IS CAPABLE OF MATCHING UP AGAINST HIM!"

"THERE ISN'T ANYONE ELSE, THAT'S STRONGER THAN A KODIAK UPON ALL OF GAIA PRIME!"; the largest Bear swatting his arm across the air around him once more.

"HE'S DONE NOTHING MORE! THAN PREY UPON THE WEAK! THAN PREY UPON THE YOUNG! SINCE WHEN HAS HE KILLED ANYONE OVER THE AGE OF 25?! 22?!"

"HE HASN'T! HE DOES NOTHING BUT PREY UPON THOSE WEAKER THAN HE IS, INSTEAD OF THOSE EITHER MUCH STRONGER – OR EVEN AT LEAST!"

"SO FINE THEN! LET'S SHOW HIM THE STRENGTH OF A REAL KODIAK! FOR ONE IS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO BUTCHER HIM! THOUGH LET'S GRANT HIS REQUEST! AND SHOW HIM THE POWER OF THE PEOPLE – THE MEN HE MOCKS; FIVE TIMES OVER!"

"FUUUUUCCCKKIIINNNG! KILL HIM!"; the largest Bear shouting across unto all the others around him – and rearing his arms about in some manner, before pressing off toward him; the Canid manner of man – sprinting across in a manner much the same as the Wargs prior to meet him.

"Woo! Now it's getting there! Just when I thought we were gonna talk each other to death! Woo!"; one of the smaller Bears shouting across – some manner of smile spread well across him, and the Bear pumping his arm right-most through and across the air amid his shouting. Following the largest among them all – and sprinting across the snow ridden field to meet the Canid manner of man all the same.

"YUUUARRRRGGHH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAHHH! WOO!"; another cheer coming from the mouth of one more Bear, setting aside both the largest Bear and the Bear prior; "FIRST TIME FIGHTIN' OFF AGAINST AN AAVKHAJIAAN! WOO!"; and another shouting, another call across the snow ridden field – from one more, separate Bear following the former.

This Bear following the others among him, and following them all the same – too, sprinting across the snow ridden field.

The numbers of all the Bears: outmatching him in a manner far greater. For the Bears, separate, numbering unto five – and the Wargs, circling the Canid manner of man even still; the number among them remaining upon two. The Canid manner of man standing among them – and standing among them upon his own; one man against them all.

Five to battle in unison – their efforts set upon one, and five to be assisted, upon their effort in battle; assisted from the strength of three. Eight to battle in unison – their efforts set upon one. Then one to stand against them all – and defend himself from eight.

The Canid manner of man – Aeron Cassus nar Decimatium – remaining silent upon the face of the approach from all of the Bears, across from him. Though ridden all across his face, even still; an expression of rage – ridden well across him in a manner both well and apparent for all to see. Some heavier manner, some heavier pattern of breathing all about his form – all across his chest, a pattern of breathing more so erratic.

The Canid manner of man, even still, in an overall manner; appearing to harbor no interest in allowing further harm to befall him – nor death to befall him much the same. For the Canid manner of man staring across in rage – unto all of the swift approaching Bears, and assuming one more stance upon the snow ridden ground; pressing the both of his feet well apart from another, and planting them both forth in a manner most firm.

Though the stance across him seeming odd in some manner, or upon the least of all things: so far as one could tell. The stance seeming unmade for the concept of battle – in a more direct manner; his form, the chest across him holding well and straight, more so than not – though his form overall appearing to pull unto the rear, in some smaller manner, difficult more so to notice.

The Bears approaching still – upon the speed of a fullest sprint; the largest Bear among them all – putting himself well within a smaller distance across from the Canid manner of man beneath his speed, and all among the moment for Cassus to assume the prior stance.

Hurling his arm well and across – a fist curled upon it, in the tightest manner – the Bear roaring across in rage; "RUUUUAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"; hurling it across beneath his fullest strength – the head of the man before him; its' target, well enough.

Though the Canid manner of man stepping across unto his right-most side – beneath a dash – a leaping motion, more so. Tossing all manner of snow and dust up and around him amid the act; pulling himself across beneath speed immense, far more than most would assume.

The motion pulling him out and unto a farther distance, well across from the Bear – seeing the fist of his opponent hitting naught and naught alone, setting the air around him aside. Though all the same: the motion seeing him meeting the strength of another.

For his attention set well upon another – upon others. For a chance seen among the moment – a Warg of the remaining leaping across the snow ridden ground, upon the passing of his prior motions' end. The Warg lunging across – snarling all about – and biting upon him; "MRRRUUUAAARRRGHH!"; the Canid manner of man screaming out and well across for all around him to hear in a manner of ease.

The Warg latching upon him – gripping him about the region of the wrist, belonging to the arm upon the left-most side of him. Pulling upon him, attempting to send him unto the snow ridden ground – or upon the least of all things: to hold him still in place, so far as one could tell upon it.

The attempt and the effect of it, lasting for a moment – or more so; a fraction of a moment. For the Canid manner of man regaining himself – gritting his teeth well across in rage. The man reaching across unto the Warg – beneath the strength of his arm, free and right-most upon him – gripping about the Warg, across the region of the snout. Pulling upon the Warg in a manner most fierce – peeling the teeth and the Warg in all from across his arm; the teeth and the strength of the mutt tearing all manner of flesh and fur from across the appendage amid the act.

The man roaring across in pain once more; "RUUARRRGGHH!"; his gripping tight upon the Warg – clapped well around the region of the maw. The man hurling the Warg up and across, over his left-most shoulder – before throwing it well across and slamming it down unto the snow ridden ground a small distance in front of him.

Strength immense – more so than one would assume from him. The man slamming the Warg in a manner so violent – a manner so well wrought in strength; the thudding sending up all manner of snow and dust unto the air – the sound of the matter more so similar unto thunder.

Sending his leg right-most well across – punting the mutt beneath his fullest strength. The strength of him – of the motion; sending the Warg out and well across the snow ridden field farther and farther, beneath a manner of speed immense – rendering the Warg a missile, more so than a Warg.

The Canid manner of man – his attention set well upon the Warg, now cast across from him. His form trembling about, all across in some manner – in a manner erratic, born from rage and too; from pain. His attention set well upon another – set upon one. His attention deluded – so far as one could tell upon the matter: set well upon one, as opposed to others all around him – of a number far greater.

The Canid manner of man – rearing the both of his arms across unto the both of his sides, and roaring across in rage; "RUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"; roaring across – not in the manner as a man; though roaring across in a manner more so similar unto a beast - a manner far deeper in overall tone and form. Brought forth beneath the strength of the region about his chest - and from the region of the stomach even further beneath.

His attention set well upon one – an opponent discarded, sent well across from him. His attention set upon one – an opponent wounded, as opposed to those of a number far greater than one – and of form, well and able.

Screaming – roaring across unto the direction of the skies well above him. No manner of concern in the smallest form to be seen all across him – concern placed unto the opponents still afoot – contempt and outright disregard, born from the rage burning onward assuming the stead of the prior.

Though his rage-born disregard bringing forth unto him, no benefit; for the matter of him leaping across the snow ridden field – evading the Bear, and the Warg lunging across unto him, and being punted across beneath his strength: all coming to pass beneath a small number of moments.

His roaring passing across a number of moments far smaller – though even still: a number of moments too large. For the largest Bear approaching the man from upon his rear-most side – wrapping the both of his arms around him in some manner of grapple, about the region across his stomach.

The largest Bear among them all – lifting the Canid manner of man, his opponent, well across and over the region about his head, and hurling himself across unto the snow ridden ground amid a rage-ridden roar; "MMMMRRRUUUAAAARRRGGHHH!"; the largest Bear among them all hurling himself across unto his rear-most side and slamming the Canid manner of man unto the ground amid some manner of suplex.

Slamming the Canid manner of man beneath a great deal of strength – and a great deal of force, the Canid manner of man letting out a roar of pain amid it all; "HHRRRUUAARRHH!; the motion of the slamming tossing up all manner of snow and mist all across the air about them both.

The largest Bear releasing his opponent from beneath his gripping – his manner of grapple – and rolling across unto his right-most side, pressing himself up from across the snow ridden field and unto the both of his feet – all amid the smaller Bears upon him sprinting across, so fast as their strength would allow them, as to join the largest among them all – and assist him in his efforts.

The Canid manner of man – the opponent of the largest Bear, attempting to roll across unto his side much the same; attempting to recover and climb up unto his feet to meet the largest Bear in battle – so far as one could tell upon the matter.

Though the largest Bear among them all disallowing the effort – sending his leg right-most well across beneath a manner of both speed and strength immense, even more so than one would assume; smashing across the chest upon the Canid opponent of him – and sending the man flying well across the air, farther and farther across. Smashing him well and through the wooden dwelling – built beneath him, his strength and his labour.

His form smashing well through the first wooden wall – the barrier offering nigh upon no resistance, even in the smallest manner; his form clearing the small spacing of the room and the stone fire-pit – smashing well through the second wall behind them.

His form crashing across the snow ridden ground behind his dwelling – nigh upon all of the wooden roof collapsing from the walls beneath them being sundered – and the speed sending him further across, beneath a bouncing motion. His form bouncing once, well across the snow ridden ground – and then bouncing once more, even further across, and slamming unto the stem of a tree – greater upon the matter of overall scale – and smashing the tree apart with his mass, in a more partial manner.

Smashing unto the tree, and slamming unto the tree beneath so much strength and overall force as to shatter the outer-most region upon it – and sending all manner of wooden shards all across from the point of impact, nigh upon the manner of an explosion. Though even still – none the less: the tree standing tall – standing aloft. The form of the Canid manner of man rolling off from across the stem of the tree – and falling out unto the snow ridden ground, the form of him falling limp all across the snow, and remaining still.

"HUAAAAAHH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"; the largest Bear rearing the both of his arms across unto his sides - rearing his head about in a manner much the same, unto the direction of the skies above him, and laughing across unto the Canid manner of man - his opponent; "WORTHLESS! FUCKING! . . . WORTHLESS! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HAAAAAAAAHHH! FUCKING! . . . NOTHING! NOOOOOTTTTTHHHHIIIIINNNGGGG!"

The smaller Bears, allied unto the largest among them all stopping in their efforts of sprinting, and each one of them either performing some smaller manner of jump - pressing the both of their feet in front of them and pulling their mass unto the rear, allowing them to slide unto a still. Or the Bears stomping about in a manner most firm, across each step - planting their feet amid each motion as to cull their own momentum, and bring their self unto a halt across the snow ridden field.

". . . That's really it? . . ."; one of the smaller Bears, allied unto the largest among them all snapping his head across unto both the left and right-most sides of him, one after the other - glancing across onto his allies, and some expression across his face formed out beneath an arisen brow and a mouth crumpled all across, one of confusion - or perhaps some manner of disappointment among the side of it; "One hit? Fucking talking all that kind of shit - and the Aavkhajiaan dies in one hit?"

"Didn't even get to really show off anything . . ."; another Bear, among the smaller shrugging the both of his shoulders about;"This whole fuckin' thing was meant to be the fight of our life - or fucking, my life, at least . . . won't even make a good tale - let alone a ballad or whatever."

"ENOUGH!"; the largest Bear among them all shouting across - turning about to face the smaller Bears allied to him in a manner most swift; "He needed to die - he killed too many - TOO FUCKING MANY . . . to be left alone . . . that's all that matters."

"Yeah, to you - sure . . . ya' had a small blood feud to settle with the Aavkhajiaan. Rest of us, though - or fuck, at least me, and Gunnbjorn . . . it was an opportunity - to fight a maddened Aavkhajiaan, which would've been amazing to fight off and tell tales about, later down the road . . ."; one of the smaller Bears wafting his arm right-most across the air around him and turning himself away - a manner of motion, more so dismissive in overall nature; "This wasn't even worth the effort to gather here . . ."

"QUIET! IT'S DONE, NOW!"; the largest Bear turning across unto the Canid manner of man - the form of him laying out and across the snow in a manner still, much the same as across the moments prior; ". . . His bones must've been shattered - ribcage pierced the heart . . ."

"DOGS!"; the largest Bear shouting across unto the Wargs, or more so unto one of them - the one remaining still.

The last Warg among the three curling his form about - the ears upon it folded across unto the rear; an expression of fear upon it - the Warg staring across unto the Canid manner of man, even still.

"DOGS!"; the largest Bear shouting across once more.

The Warg snapping across and turning unto the direction of its' master - the largest Bear - and canting its' head unto the side; an expression, curious more so in nature - awaiting a command, so far as one could tell upon the matter.

"Hmm?"; the largest Bear rearing his head about in some smaller manner - and turning his attention across unto the Warg, launched across from the strength of the Canid manner of man.

The Warg rolling over from across the snow ridden ground - pressing itself off and unto its' feet, and turning unto the call of its' master; the form of the Warg trembling all across, and the Warg holding its' right-most leg - across its' fore-most side - well above the ground, seeming wounded in a greater manner, overall.

"Here! To me, the both of you - now!"; the largest Bear calling across unto the both of them.

The first Warg among them both - the Warg unharmed, and possessing bones unshattered - turning its' head across once more, across and unto the direction of the Canid manner of man - the ears upon the Warg still folded about unto the rear even still - before pressing off in some manner of trot upon the snow ridden field, as to see the command of its' master fulfilled.

The second Warg among them both - of shattered bone and form - hobbling in some manner, and pressing across the snow ridden ground beneath the strength of one leg upon the fore-most side of it, and the strength of one leg alone. The form of the Warg trembling all across - and a softer form of whine, along some softer form of whimper escaping from between its' maw, in a manner intermittent.

The Warg of shattered form and bone attempting to see the command of its' master fulfilled - much the same as the other Warg across. The Warg leaning across unto its' left-most side, in an manner far heavier, overall. Seeming to struggle in the basic effort of moving across the snow ridden ground beneath it.

"Just took out one Warg - one. Fucking. Warg. Couldn't even kill the other with that kick . . ."; one of the smaller Bears muttering about, and pinching his chin between his thumb and fore-most finger - an expression of pondering upon some matter of the mind, or upon the least of all things: so far as one could tell upon it; "What was the point a this? Fucking really - I mean? . . . Look, he's - he's got it . . . fuckin' right, I think . . . One hit, after all . . ."

The largest Bear turning across to face the smaller Bear across from him, the same Bear speaking amid the moment prior.

"You got something to say?"

"Sort of . . . I guess - I mean: he shouted at us all, that we've got no honour . . . I mean, one hit - wher - where's the honour in fighting someone that dies in one hit? Hell - let alone the . . . honour for gathering five men, just to fight one other man - who then dies in one hit . . ."

"NO! HE WAS DANGEROUS!"; the largest Bear among them all shouting across unto the other, across from him - an expression of irritance ridden across him, along an expression holding unto some manner of rage.

"IF YOU REALLY THINK ANYTHING ELSE! THEN TAKE A LOOK AT ALL THE BODIES HE'S LEFT US! ALL OF THEM! TELL ME HOW THE HELL HE COULD LEAVE US SO MANY BODIES IF THE CASE WAS ANYTHING OTHER! THAN HIM! BEING JUST AS DANGEROUS! AS I'D TOLD YOU!"

"Pssh! Fair enough - I guess . . . It's just -"

"JUST WHAT?! HMM?! YOU REALLY WANNA PRESS ME ON IT?! THAT BASTARD - THAT PIECE OF SHIT KILLED HALF OF MY BLOODLINE!"; the largest Bear between the two cutting off the smaller Bear - seeming allied unto him.

". . . AND SO I SHALL SEE TO IT - THAT ONE MORE AMONG THEM IS FELLED, HERE . . . BEAR . . . MUCH! THE SAME!"; a voice of a gravelling form - and too; of an overall tone far deeper, shouting across and unto them - the both of the Bears - in a well, rage-ridden manner.

The largest Bear among them all turning his head across - and the smaller Bear turning his head across all the same - the both of them following the sound of the voice, across unto the shattered tree; and across unto the Canid manner of man - arisen from upon the snow ridden ground and assuming a kneeling form. From all across his form - across the spine, and across the chest; and across the face, all the same - blood dripping from upon him, in a manner intermittent.

The largest Bear among them all: gritting his teeth well across, in a manner of rage - far greater in scale, and overall strength. His brow furrowing much the same.  
"SEE THAT?! THAT! IS WHY HE IS DANGEROUS! THERE'S YOUR ANSWER! YOU STILL WANNA DOUBT ME?!"

"Hmm . . ."; the smaller Bear across from the largest between them both, nodding his head about in some smaller manner; "Right - I guess this might not've been a complete waste of time, then, after all . . ."

The smaller Bear stepping across the snow ridden field - unto the direction right-most of the Canid manner of man. In some effort to circle him - in a manner, subtle more so, and all amid some smaller form of smile spreading well across his face; "Hmmff . . ."; some manner of a half-snicker escaping from between the maw of the smaller Bear.

"Well! I guess there's a little something to aaaaallllll the claims surrounding the mightiest men of us all - the Aavkhajiaans . . . !"; the smaller Bear shouting across unto the Canid manner of man - and swing the both of his arms out wide, in some manner of mockery - an effort of sass, or some effort of taunting belonging unto a similar nature. Or so far as one could tell upon the matter, from the smile spread well across his face, even still.

The Canid manner of man pressing off from across the snow ridden ground - pressing off from his kneeling form and unto the both of his feet, before rolling the both of his shoulders about, seeming an effort to loosen the muscles across the region.

Glancing once - across unto the largest Bear; and the largest Bear among them all turning his head about - across unto the Wargs, both the injured and the prime. Casting the length of his arm right-most across, and unto them - and proceeding forth through twisting his hand about, in some circular gesture. The both of the Wargs staring across unto their master - and then proceeding to turn across, unto the direction of the shattered tree - across unto the direction of the Canid manner of man.

"Here I was - just a little more than upset, and disappointed . . . that after all the build up, and all the things I'd heard about you; and you ended up getting killed before even I could get around to throwing a hit in . . ."; the smaller Bear pressing the palm across his left-most hand upon the region of his chest - a smaller manner of smile across his mouth even still.

The both of the ears upon the Canid manner of man fluttering about - upon the calling of the Bear, and all of the words escaping from his mouth; some manner of response from his form, more so compelled as opposed to choice. His sight turning across from the largest Bear, and across unto the smaller one; the smaller Bear, of which among them all - one could suppose to be the most vocal.

"You will be in need of strength far greater than this – as to see me felled, small one. For this manner of strength - so minimal as it is - shall never suffice in doing so."; the Canid manner of man calling across unto the smaller Bear, in an effort of response. His brow furrowed even still - and his mouth curled across in an expression of rage.

"Hooh?"; the Bear across from him snorting about - or scoffing, more so in some manner or another. The smile upon him - smaller in overall form, across his face - spreading well across, further and further - and becoming far larger overall; "Really now?"

"Hmmph . . ."; the Canid manner of man rolling the region of his head across his shoulders - seeming an effort to loosen the muscles across the region, much the same as the effort regarding his shoulders prior; "Indeed . . ."

"Haah!"; the small Bear across from shouting across in an effort of response - and shaking his head about in some manner, seeming both dismissive and mocking upon the matter of overall nature; "You've still got a mouth like that on ya' - even after all of that?"

"Huaah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah!"; the Bear laughing across, in an effort of mockery - rooted in some manner of amusement; "You took - ONE! HIT! ONE! . . . and if I can remember right, from a fuckin' moment ago: then it seemed one hit, one hit from one of us - was aallll that someone needed to send you fuckin' flyin' - and even smash you so hard, you went flyin' through the fuckin' walls of ya' lil' shack there, to the side - or what's left of it after that hit."

The Canid manner of man turning his head across unto his left-most side, and staring across for a moment unto his dwelling; now ruined and smashed well unto little more than a mass of shattered wood - and all beneath the sheer strength of his opponent; one of them among a number spanning across far more than one, and one alone.

Upon the other end of the shattered dwelling: the both of the Wargs remaining - the injured and the prime - circling around the ruins of shattered wood in the slowest manner; one among them both passing along the snow ridden ground - in a manner based upon stealth, more so. Moving along, and assuming a form of a lowered stance, overall - creeping along the snow ridden ground in a manner most silent; and drooling from the region of the maw amid the effort - all sight from the Warg set well upon the Canid manner of man.

"For one to sit about in some idle manner - and ponder upon; recall the past and path I'd followed, as to see me fall so low that I am forced to suffer the affairs of both scum and swine claiming themselves men - after suffering one blow from them - is not telling of your own strength."; the Canid manner of man calling across unto the Bear.

The other Warg among them both - of shattered form and bone - attempting to follow the effort of the prior, amid the calling of the Canid manner of man; and circling around the ruined dwelling much the same - upon the side of dwelling, opposite. The Warg attempting to approach the Canid manner of man - much the same as the other Warg across from it, and in a manner based upon stealth, all the same; an effort nigh upon vain - for the form of the Warg leaning well across unto the left-most side of it, and limping across the snow ridden ground in some manner even still.

"Hooh!"; the Bear standing across from the Canid manner of man scoffing about, once more in another effort of response - a smile ridden across him even still; "That's quite the claim, especially when it's comin' from the man who's bleedin' all over the place, to the point where his golden fur's been coated red, just about - and the snow's been drenched in blood where he's standin' . . ."; the Bear stepping across unto the right-most direction from the Canid manner of man - seeming an effort to circle him, much the same as the Wargs remaining even still.

"Pssstch!"; the Canid manner of man spitting across unto his right-most side - down unto the snow ridden ground before his feet. His sputum ridden across in blood - and coating the snow beneath it in some smaller - overall weaker shade of red, much as the claim of the Bear across from him; "You think the claim a boast of some manner, then - Bear? Hmm? . . . Then step forth - and allow me to elaborate upon the matter of strength in full . . ."

The Canid manner of man - Aeron Cassus nar Decimatium - rolling his shoulders about once more, for a small fraction of a moment. Proceeding forth to assume another manner of stance - seeming made for the concept of battle, all the same as the stance prior, more or less - putting his mass forward in some smaller regard overall, leaning forth to see his mass shifted about. His feet planted across the snow - and now blood ridden - ground, out upon the spanning of a desolate field, too far out from the calling of men for some manner of intervention.

His arms raising up and across - unto a smaller distance from his head. His hands curled across unto the form of fists.

One man - wounded in overall form, or seeming wounded, upon the least of all things - made to face off against six. Six to put all of their efforts across - unto bringing down one.

Eight felled across unto one lesser - one felled, and one dead - the felling of one, to be paid in harm, in pain and blood. One less among them - seven remaining even still; to face off against one. Seven more to be felled - and all at the price of pain and blood, and the one facing off against them all to suffer the price of each.

The one to face off against them all: a Canid manner of man, facing off against five Ursids, and facing off against two lesser Canids.

Though a Canid manner of man - seeming as much, so far as one could tell upon him. Though one could not be certain. For a tree shattered all across beneath his mass - and shattered beneath the strength of an Ursid, dolling out the blow unto him.

The man suffering from the strength of the Ursid - wounded all across, and bleeding much the same. Though his form un-shattered - and his mind seeming intact even still. For a Canid to be possessing such a deal of strength - one could suspect him to be no Canid manner of man at all.

Seven to face off against one - and one to remain anomalous; facing off, and defending well from seven . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I am not of the belief that "paw" is the correct term to use in this instance - despite the nature of the content. Opposable thumbs and fingers of which are usable for manipulation of objects and the overall world around one constitutes the use of the term "hand" as opposed to the use of the term "paw."
> 
> This also relates to the term "man" being used as opposed to the term "mammal" - as the term "man" is derived from the latin term "manibus" of which translates to the term "hand". Upon technical grounds - to claim one is a man is to claim them being "one with hand" and the term "mankind" means "one with hand kind" and the original term for describing a male man was the term "were-man" and the inverse being "woman."
> 
> Therefore: the use of the term "man" in reference to the characters of this work therein is still the correct term.
> 
> I feel it necessary to note this to all as most seem to be of the belief that using anything other than the term "mammal" and "paw" is incorrect - though it is not. One could argue that the use of the term "mammal" and "paw" are incorrect terms - as one could apply this to a human all the same, relating to the term "mammal" as while humans are indeed primates - even still they are mammalian in nature.
> 
> Though that debate is for another day.


End file.
